Character Token
A character token is a token you collect to unlock a character to purchase at the character store. List of tokens Star Wars The Phantom Menace #Negotiations - Neimodian #Invasion of Naboo - Captain Tarpals #Escape From Naboo - Padmé Amidala #Mos Espa Pod Race - Ben Quadrinaros #Retake Theed Palace - Nute Gunray # - Darth Maul (Hoodless) Attack of the Clones #Bounty Hunter Pursuit - Dexter Jettster #Discovery on Kamino - Lama Su #Droid Factory - Super Battle Droid #Jedi Battle - Shaak Ti #Gunship Calvalry - Clone Commander # - Clone Shadow Trooper Revenge of the Sith #Battle Over Coruscant - Clone Trooper (Episode III, Pilot) #Chancellor in Peril - Chancellor Palpatine (Clone Wars) # - Tion Medon #Defense of Kashyyyk - Clone Scout Trooper #Ruin of the Jedi - Mace Windu (Episode III) # - Darth Vader (Battle Damaged) A New Hope #Secret Plans - Imperial Shuttle Pilot #Through the Jundland Wastes - Sandtrooper #Mos Eisley Spaceport - Greedo #Rescue the Princess - Princess Leia (Ceremony) #Death Star Escape - Grand Moff Tarkin #Rebel Attack - Wedge Antilles The Empire Strikes Back #Hoth Battle - Rebel Commander (Hoth) #Escape From Echo Base - Luke Skywalker (Hoth) #Falcon Flight - IG-88 #Dagobah - Yoda (Ghost) #Cloud City Trap - Ben Kenobi (Ghost) #Betrayal Over Bespin - Princess Leia (Prisoner) Return of the Jedi #Jabba's Palace - Bossk #The Great Pit of Carkoon - Jabba (Classic) #Speeder Showdown - Scout Trooper #The Battle of Endor - Rebel Commando #Jedi Destiny - Vader's Apprentice #Into the Death Star - Nien Nunb Count Dooku #The Battle of Geonosis - Admiral Yularen #The Gungan General - Hondo Ohnaka #Jedi Crash - TF-1726 #Defenders of Peace - Tee Wat Kaa #Weapons Factory - Draa #Legacy of Terror - Undead Geonosian General Grievous #Duel of the Droids - Denal #Shadow of Malevolence - Matchstick #Destroy Malevolence - San Hill #Lair of Grievous - General Grievous (Clone Wars) #Rookies - Droidbait #Grievous Intrigue - Agen Kolar Asajj Ventress #The Hidden Enemy - Slick #Ambush! - King Katuunko #Blue Shadow Virus - Peppi Bow #Storm Over Ryloth - Mar Tuuk #Innocents of Ryloth - Numa #Liberty on Ryloth - Clone Trooper (Unmasked) Standalone #Geonosian Arena - Poggle the Lesser #The Zillo Beast - Sionver Boll Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark #The Lost Temple - Jungle Guide #Into the Mountains - Sherpa Gunner #City of Danger - Bazooka Trooper #The Well of Souls - Bandit #Pursuing the Ark - Enemy Officer (Desert) #Opening the Ark - Enemy Guard Temple of Doom #Shanghai Showdown - Wu Han #Pankot Secrets - Willie (Pyjamas) #The Temple of Kali - Chatter Lal #Free the Slaves - Slave Child #Escape the Mines - Thuggee Slave Driver #Battle on the Bridge - Thuggee Acolyte The Last Crusade #The Hunt for Sir Richard - Kazim Henchman #Castle Rescue - Enemy Radio Operator #Motorcycle Escape - Bazooka Trooper (Crusade) #Trouble in the Sky - Enemy Pilot #Desert Ambush - Kazim (Desert) #The Temple of the Grail - Donovan Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 1 #Hangar Havoc - Dovchenko (US Disguise) #Doom Town - Mannequin (Boy) #Cafe Chaos - Greaser #Motorbike Mayhem - Agent #Crane Train - Russian Officer Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 2 #Peru Cell Perusal - Peru Nurse #Tomb Doom - Cemetary Warrior #Mac Attack - Russian Machine Gunner #Rainforest Rumble - Russian Soldier (Tan) #Dovchenko Duel - Dovchenko Kingdom of the Crystal Skull - Part 3 #Repair Scare - Russian Machine Gunner #River Ruckus - Agent Spalko (Sunglasses) #Temple Tangle - Ugha King #Ugha Struggle - Ugha Assassin #Akator Ambush - Interdimensional Being (Skin) Raiders of the Lost Ark 2 #Raven Rescue - Sherpa Brawler (Green) #Market Mayhem - Market Trader #Map Room Mystery - Major Toht #After the Ark - C-3PO (Classic) #Belloq Battle - Colonel Dietrich Temple of Doom 2 #Lao Chase - Chen #Monkey Mischief - Village Elder #Malice at the Palace - Village Dignitary #Temple Tantrum - Maharajah (Thuggee) #Mola Rampage - Mola Ram The Last Crusade 2 #The Coronado Caper - Coronado Sailor #Castle Rescue - Elsa (Officer) #Berlin Brawl - Adolf Hitler #Cannon Canyon - Colonel Vogel (Tank) #Trial & Terror - Donovan (Grail) DC Universe The Riddler's Revenge - Heroes #You Can Bank on Batman - Batman (Brave and the Bold) #An Icy Reception - Freeze Girl #Two-Face Chase - Two-Face Goon (Classic) #A Poisonous Appointment - Botanic Gardener #The Face-Off - Security Guard Power-Crazed Penguin - Heroes #There She Goes Again - Catwoman (New 52) #Batboat Battle - Sailor #Under the City - Plumber #Zoo's Company - Zoo Sweeper #Penguin's Lair - Penguin Henchman The Joker's Return - Heroes #Joker's Home Turf - Joker Henchman #Little Fun at the Big Top - Clown Goon #Flight of the Bat - Dr. Jonathan Crane #In the Dark Knight - Polka Dot Man #To the Top of the Tower - Dr. Harleen Quinzel The Riddler's Revenge - Villains #The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal - Clayface (Hagen) #On the Rocks - Mister Freeze (New 52) #Green Fingers - Poison Ivy Goon #An Enterprising Theft - Bruce Wayne (Classic) #Breaking Blocks - Riddler (Suit) Power-Crazed Penguin - Villains #Rockin' the Docks - Police Officer #Stealing the Show - Catwoman (Classic) #Harbouring a Grudge - Fishmonger #A Daring Rescue - Man-Bat (New 52) #Arctic World - Penguin Minion The Joker's Return - Villains #A Surprise for the Commissioner - Commissioner Gordon #Biplane Blast - Boyfriend #The Joker's Masterpiece - Curator #The Lure of the Night - Killer Moth (Alternate) #Dying of Laughter - Joker (Tropical) DC Super Heroes #Theatrical Pursuits - Lex Luthor (Dinner Suit) #Harbouring a Criminal - Police Marksman #Arkham Asylum Antics - Captain Boomerang #Arkham Assignment - Scarecrow (Batman Begins) #Chemical Crisis - Supergirl #Chemical Signature - Cyborg Superman #Unwelcome Guests - Composite Superman #Destination Metropolis - Lois Lane #Research and Development - LexCorp Secretary #Down to Earth - Aquaman #Underground Retreat - Livewire #The Next President - Lex Luthor #Core Instability - Beast Boy #Tower Defiance - White Lantern #Heroes Unite - Power Girl Beyond Gotham #Pursuers in the Sewers - Croc Henchman #Breaking BATS! - Red Hood #Space suits you, Sir! - Miss Martian #Space Station Infestation - John Stewart #The Big Grapple - Stargirl #The Lantern Menace - Doctor Fate #Europe Against It - Manchester Black #Big Trouble in Little Gotham - Deadshot #Power of Love - Vibe #A Blue Hope - Blue Beetle #Jailhouse Nok - Black Hand #All the Rage - Bleez #Need for Greed - Kilowog #Aw-Qward Situation - Sinestro Corps Warrior #Breaking the Ice - Superman (Solar Suit) Harry Potter The Sorcerer's Stone #The Magic Begins - Tom the Innkeeper #Out of the Dungeon - Madam Malkin #A Jinxed Broom - Marcus Flint #The Restricted Section - Neville Longbottom (Pyjamas) #The Forbidden Forest - Draco Malfoy #Face of the Enemy - Professor Quirrel (Voldemort) The Chamber of Secrets #Floo Powder! - George Weasley (Wizard Wheezes) #Dobby's Plan - Draco Malfoy (Quidditch) #Crabbe and Goyle - Vincent Crabbe #Tom Riddle's Diary - Professor Vector #Follow the Spiders - Lucius Malfoy #The Basilisk - Wizard (Green) The Prisoner of Azkaban #News From Azkaban - Stan Shunpike #Hogsmeade - Gregory Goyle (Sweater) #Mischief Managed - Grey Lady #The Shrieking Shack - Witch (Grey) #Dementor's Kiss - Macnair #The Dark Tower - James Potter (Ghost) The Goblet of Fire #The Quidditch World Cup - Barty Crouch Junior #Dragons - Durmstrang Student #The First Task - Cedric Diggory (Dragon Task) #Secret of the Egg - Cedric Diggory #The Black Lake - Viktor Krum (Shark) #The Dark Lord Returns - Fleur Delacour (Maze Task) Order of the Phoenix #Dark Times - Elphias Doge #Dumbledore's Army - Cho Chang (Winter) #Focus! - Professor Snape (Underwear) #Kreacher Discomforts - Kreacher #A Giant Virtuoso - Emmeline Vance #A Veiled Threat - Lucius Malfoy (Death Eater) Half-Blood Prince #Out of Retirement - Milk Man #Just Desserts - Cormac McLaggen (Suit) #A Not So Merry Christmas - Bill Weasley (Wedding) #Love Hurts - Draco Malfoy (Suit) #Felix Felices - Professor Sprout #The Horcrux and the Hand - Tom Riddle (Orphanage) Deathly Hallows Pt1 #The Seven Harrys - Hagrid (Wedding) #Magic is Might - Hermione Granger (Mafalda Hopkirk) #In Grave Danger - Lily Potter #Sword and Locket - Godric Gryffindor #Lovegood's Lunacy - Xenophilius Lovegood (Luna) #DOBBY! - Wormtail Deathly Hallows Pt2 *The Thief's Downfall - Dragomir Despard *Back to School - Aberforth Dumbledore *Burning Bridges - Grey Lady (Years 5-7) *Fiendfyre Frenzy - Gregory Goyle *Snape's Tears - Fenrir Greyback *The Flaw in the Plan - Bellatrix Lestrange Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl *Port Royal - Lieutenant Groves *Tortuga - Scarlett *The Black Pearl Attacks - Scratch *Smuggler's Den - Jack the Monkey *Isla De Muerta - Jacoby Dead Man's Chest *Pelegosto - Angry Cannibal *A Touch of Destiny - Calypso *The Dutchman's Secret - Wyvern *Isla Cruces - Hydras *The Kraken - Mini-Kraken At World's End # # #Norrington's Choice - Davy Jones (Human) # #The Maelstrom - Ragetti (Eyepatch) On Stranger Tides # # # # # The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring # # # # # # The Two Towers # # # # # # The Return of the King # # # # # # An Unexpected Jouney # # # # # # # # The Desolation of Smaug # # # # # # # # LEGO City Undercover Going Undercover #Some Assaults - Conrad Peters #Trouble in Stir - Prisoner #Miner Altercation - Ross Welding #Kung Fool - Karate Master #Dirty Work - Bank Manager #Astronaughty - Space Villain (Astronaut) #Scrapyard Scrap - Chan Chuang #The Colossal Fossil Hustle - Caveman #Hot Property - Charlotte Hannon #Smash 'n' Grab - Moe De Luca #They All Scream for Ice Cream - Jimmy Grossman #High Steal - Patrick Wenham #Disruptive Behavior - Submarine Captain #Breaking and Reentering - Forrest Blackwell (Casual) #Fly Me to the Moon - Rex Fury Marvel Universe Universe in Peril #Sand Central Station - Roxxon Guard #Times Square Off - Superior Spider-Man #Exploratory Laboratory - Carnage #Rock up at the Lock up - Whiplash #Rebooted, Resuited - Iron Man (Mark 7) #Red Head Detention - Viper #Bifrosty Reception - Heimdall #Juggernauts and Crosses - Shadowcat #Doctor in the House - Super Skrull #That Sinking Feeling - Scientist Supreme #Taking Liberties - Union Jack #Rapturous Rise - Captain America (WW2) #Magnetic Personality - Magneto (Modern) #A Doom With a View - Doombot (V-Series) #The Good, the Bad and the Hungry - Maria Hill The LEGO Movie The LEGO Story *The Prophecy - Gallant Guard *Bricksburg Construction *Back From Reality - Finn Bonus *A New Hope Teaser - Rebel Trooper *Anakin's Flight - Lott Dodd *Young Indy - Fedora *Hostage Crisis - Bail Organa *Castle of Doom - Ziro *The Ride - Jack Sparrow (Dancing) *LEGO Gotham City - Vicki Vale *LEGO Middle-earth - Sauron (Second Age) *Nuff Said - Ms. Marvel *House Party Protocol - Iron Man (Heartbreaker) *Tabloid Tidy Up - Doctor Octopus (Ultimate) *A Shock Withdrawal - Moon Knight *Feeling Fisky - Kingpin Henchman *Put Up Your Dukes - Wolverine (Cowl) *Stunt Show Surprise - The Mandarin (Film) *Reptillian Ruckus - The Thing (F.F.) *Stranger Danger - Invisible Woman (F.F.) *The Thrill of the Chess - Green Goblin (Ultimate) *Bro-tunheim - Thor (Classic) *Giant Middle-earth - Stone Giant (Minifigure) *Same Bat-Time, Same Bat-Channel - Catwoman (1966) *Dark Knight Trilogy - Two-Face (Dark Knight) *Batman 75th Anniversary - Vampire Batman *Man of Steel - Superman (Man of Steel) *Arrow - Felicity Smoak *Bizarro World - Guy Gardner *Suicide Squad - The Joker (Suicide Squad) Crossover *Copycats - Catwoman (Classic) *Jedi of the Caribbean - Turk Falso *LEGO City Mutant Hunters - Mini-Sentinel *Middle-midgard - Malekith (Dark World) *The Best Archer - Hawkeye (Classic) *The Spider and the Super - Spider-Woman DLC *Revenge - Mother Talzan *Clone Cadets - Bric *The Jedi That Knew Too Much - Hound *The Unknown - Tiplar *The Lawless - Duchess Satine *Out of Darkness - Gall Travis *The Force is Unleashed - Maulkiller *Saving the Enterprise - Matches Malone *Crime in the Streets - Roxy Rocket *A Real Bane - Harvey Bullock *A Batty Zoo - KGBeast *Art of Scares - Black Spider *Chemicals in Wonderland - Clock King *Smaug Attack - Hilda Bianca *Hiding the Arkenstone - Ori (Five Armies) *Battle the Witch-King - Galadriel (Possessed) *I Will Have War - Hunter Orc *All is Lost - Lobelia Sackville-Baggins *Battle of Metroville - Nomanisan Goon *The Boy in the Iceberg - Korra *Friendship is Magic - DJ-Pon-3 *Game of Survival - Marvel *Super Mario Bros. - Donkey Kong (Wii U Only) *Banjo and Kazooie - Tootie (Xbox One Only) *N. Sanity Island - Pinstripe Potaroo (Playstation 4 Only) Hub Raiders Hub Temple Hub Crusade Hub Crystal Skull Hub 1 Crystal Skull Hub 2 Crystal Skull Hub 3 Hogwarts Gotham City Middle-earth LEGO City *Ben Sharples *Intergalactic Girl New York Bricksburg Cloud Cuckoo Land Octane Tower Central